Falling In Love
by snowwinter486
Summary: Five ways to fall in love with Oga Tatsumi


Summary: Five ways to fall in love with Oga Tatsumi.

Pairing: Aoi/Oga, Toujou/Oga, Kanzaki/Oga, Himekawa/Oga, Hecadoth/Oga

Warning: Fighting, spoilers, OOC, cursing, killing, blood, slight gore, angst, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**1) Kanzaki**

In all honesty, Kanzaki loved how gentle Oga was.

Fuck, he felt like a pussy just thinking that.

(How lowly you have fallen, Kanzaki.)

But when his eyes caught Oga, cradling Beel in his arms, stifling a yawn as he gently rocked the demon king's baby, he couldn't help it.

Kanzaki felt something warm in his chest as he watched Oga though.

"There, is this warm enough for you?" he asked the small child while feeding him.

"Daa!" Beel replied, eyes bright and voice chirpy.

Kanzaki watched. He watched as Oga's eyes fell more gentle. He watched as Oga relax, all the tension in his body evaporating away as a calmed (and a little tired) smile rested on his lips (Kanzaki sort of wondered what they tasted like, they were a little pink and were probably soft-but he wanted to know). For a brief moment, he could feel himself relax a little more.

He hated how Oga affected him like this. But moments like this, soft and quiet and _gentle_, Kanzaki had to hold back a small smile of his own (because he's fucking Kanzaki. He's not affected by some mushy-gushy crap like this).

And here, away from the moment and calmly watching Oga from afar, Kanzaki slowly fell some more.

**2) Aoi**

His confidence, it was always his confidence. It was how he never hesitated. Never If he wanted to do something there is close to nothing that would ever stop him.

Nothing.

His confidence was tough, hard to break and easily to reinforce.

It was as unwavering as he was.

And without fail, it always captivated her. It probably always will. He had never seen something like it.

She could have hated him for that-but she was never one to be able to control her emotions about him.

"Haha! Grovel at my feet!"

She took a deep breath as she watched the male mercilessly beat people down into the ground.

A small smile played on her face as she remembered exactly who it was that she fell in love with.

**3) Himekawa**

It was the price-That's what brought-bought- him in.

(Funny. It was almost like Oga bought him instead.)

Because no one had the price he had, and no one ever made him pay that kind of price without prior conversation. No one. Because this? This was Oga Tatsumi.

(Until one day, Oga wasn't there and he had so much time-)

He paid his price-the time. He sacrificed nights and hours at the hospital for this man. He sacrificed his days laboring and training to get a little bit stronger. He never stopped and Oga left his mind-because Oga. Stay up through the nights playing games because of Oga. Train until you puke because Oga isn't going to just take himself out.

(Oga can never be taken out. Himekawa watched for far too long to know that as a fact.)

Oga had occupied his time. It was always, do it for Oga. Do it because of Oga. And eventually, it became, do it for Oga.

And Himekawa Tetsuya dared to develop feelings for that of a man.

After all the sleepless nights or waking up from a dream that had everything he ever wanted under him, the rush to the bathroom to relieve himself of indecent thoughts, and then pretending that he wasn't affected by this.

And then running into him, seeing him with his demonic grin, or on the rare occasion, a peaceful, proud smile because Beel had done something that made him gush with pride.

And he would watch Kanzaki watch him. And he would see Kunieda stop and stare. And he would see many, many others jump at a chance to see it all over again.

But he would turn away and leave. And hope that one day, Oga would look at him with that smile.

(And he did.)

Then, Himekawa would fall in love all over again, paying up his time and his efforts and his work up to the male. It was worth it. It was always worth it.

(And he would never regret it. That's the part that scares him the most.)

Himekawa paid a price to be with Oga. He sacrificed his time.

(The strange part-the kicker- was that Himekawa? He was very willing to pay this price. Over and over and -)

**4) Toujou**

At first, it was just a fascination and a wonder because maybe someone was finally better than him.

Then, Oga introduced him to a new world where every wrong step could lead to a loss.

And Toujou, in all honesty, loved it.

Yeah, it was rough, getting his ass handed to himself every single time a new badie came into town. And it sucked even more to know that there are some opponents he would never win against.

But then, there was Oga.

And Toujou never really knew what it was like to fight someone, back-to-back. To fight with someone as strong (no, stronger) that he is. To know that it's okay if he loses because someone else will be there to help him get back up and help him get revenge. To know and fight with the single fact that he wasn't alone. That he has someone fighting with him as much as fighting against him.

("To fight to protect...")

"Oga."

"Yo, Toujou."

The two, like always greeted each other with a quick punch to each other's faces, mirroring grins because this was how Toujou wanted to spend the rest of his life.

With Oga.

(With Oga watching his back. With him watching his. With the two spending the rest of each other's days supporting each other. With them seeing each other every day. With Oga, who just might love him like he loved Oga.)

**5) Hecadoth (Hecatos?)**

Without a doubt, Master En will always be his #l. That will never change. Every fiber of his being lived, breathed, survived for the purpose of Master En, and that will never change. Never.

And then-this human, the contractor- happened and Hecadoth had not realized that his being could feel like this.

Like being electrocuted without the pain.

"You..."

"What's up?"

He wasn't even to sure how they ended up like this, fighting back to back in enemy territory, defending their-Master En's- pillars.

"Why are you here?" he asked instead.

"Hah?" Oga turned to look at him and scowled, "I came to help since you're getting your ass whooped."

Hecadoth scowled at the words, and then looked at him again. "Why?"

Oga looked at him and grinned, "If you die here, how are we going to have a rematch?"

Something, deep, far, far away in with Hecadoth swelled.

Hecadoth grinned, the two took their fighting stances, and for a brief moment, Hecadoth wondered if this was the feeling that humans searched for in every fight.

(It was a feeling that he wouldn't mind living with for the rest of his life.)


End file.
